A recent development in the field of optical instrumentation has been the miniaturization of various optical devices. These "micro-optical" devices use tiny optical components for applications such as lightwave communications and optical computing. An example of a micro-optical device is a microlens array, which can be fabricated using integrated circuit fabrication techniques. Various guided wave devices, such as planar waveguides are also being made on a micro-optical scale. A need exists for an optical switch that is compatible with these micro-optical devices.